Beautiful Disaster
by kichikoneko
Summary: Quatre thinks of his one and only love, but trying to escape with him proves more diffifult than he originally imagined. 4/6 quatre/zechs pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster

Note: This story was written in 2007, that's two years ago for people that don't feel like counting (even though it was written in mid '07, so it's more like a year and a half at this point in time...) I did however touch up some of the spelling, grammar and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Qundam Wing or any other anime/manga, or anything about them... I am just a costomer trying to consume the goodness that Japan (and other places, too) have created for the public enjoyment, that, we so see everywhere! Please no sueing, I can merely sew! Bad pun... I will try my hardest to avoid these in the future (success probability: 5%, don't get your hopes up...). Lastly, I do not own the Kelly Clarkson songs or anything, and i make no profit from any of this.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Quatre thinks of his one and only love, who might be coming home soon. 4/6 pairing, shonen ai warning.

Warning!!!: shonen ai, 4/6, Quatre/Zechs, mention of 2/3 and 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. Also this story is OOC and has nothing to do with the actual story line.

Chapter 1: "...drowns in his dreams..."

Quatre opened the cardboard box that came in the mail that day. Inside the blond boy found many beautiful trinkets, and small paintings. Sitting there in a photograph was Zechs Merquise –He wanted Quatre to call him Milliardo. He had been in Spain watching bull fights and enjoying the scenery. Quatre would have been completely against him going, but the bulls where nothing more than dangerous mechanical toys that only crazy people would play with. Still, somehow, there were people that still wanted to go and become bull fighters, still people willing to watch the brutality. Even so, with all of Quatre's uneasiness about it all, seeing Zechs sitting on the bull statue, it made his fears go to rest. Flipping through the pictures, Quatre saw many of the scenes that Zechs had seen.

Quatre walked over to his desk and opened a locked drawer to pull out a photo album he had made for Zechs alone. Quatre flipped through the other pages filled with all of the other pictures he owned of Zechs, until he came to the end of the pictures and the beginning of the blank pages. Quatre put all of the new pictures of Zechs in Spain into three of the pages, and locked the book away again.

He sat down on the floor next to the box again, and looked through the random trinkets and jewelry, finally Quatre found what he had searched for. With a sigh of relief he pulled out the letter, only to find small boxes in the bottom on top of it. Curiously Quatre pulled out the longer/larger of the two boxes and opened it. Inside was a golden colored, chain necklace, adorned with red gemstones held in with tiny loop-holes. He smiled at the sight, but then looked back at the smaller, square box. It looked like a ring box, and without much hesitation Quatre opened it as well. And just as he had suspected, it was a ring, to match the necklace.

Smiling Quatre tried on the jewelry, ring and necklace together, and gazed into a mirror to see how the decorations fit with his casual attire. Quatre's heart fluttered as he thought of the letter in the bottom of the box. Barely able to calm himself, Quatre opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Quatre Raberba Winner, I have enjoyed my time in Spain and am heading to Japan. I wish to see you soon. Please meet me at the airport between noon and three, this Saturday. Please inform me if you will be leaving with me to travel the globe by my side. It does get kind of lonely you know. With Love Milliardo Peacecraft._

With a long sigh Quatre thought about the words on the paper, he knew that they were written with love and sincerity. Quatre pulled open another drawer on his desk and pulled out a locked diary, with a voice command lock as well. After opening the book he placed the letter with others from Zechs in the hollowed out pages. It felt as if there had been a birdcage in his heart, locked up tight until his sixteenth birthday. The day that he found to be the best in his life, for it was the day that Zecks had come to him in secret and told him about his feelings.

"_I love you, Quatre Raberba Winner, I want you to be mine."_

It seems almost needless to point out the fact that Quatre had been thinking of Zechs before that, and had fallen into a solitary love. It was probably strengthened when the pale blond found out that all of his other friends had found love as well. The Gundam Wing team had been put on reserve after the war ended, Heero was the only disappointed one it had seemed to his teammates. Quatre was still fourteen years old when he and his team moved from the colonies to Earth, taking up residence in Tokyo, Japan. Quatre wanted to go to Kyoto, but he never spoke his mind. The five of them didn't have anything better to do than work on their relationships.

Despite everything looking into a bright future, Quatre felt he was being pushed out, and that he wasn't needed. Everyone else knew how to fulfill tasks around the house that they all shared, and everyone practically volunteered to do everything. Leaving Quatre with nothing to do, and no one to spend time with, even when he tried. It caused a deep lonely pain in his chest, and he didn't know how to deal with it. The first time he heard that Trowa was in love with Duo, and that Duo returned his feelings, Quatre knew that was almost the last brick in the wall between them. Not too long afterward Heero and Wufei stopped hiding their feelings for one another, placing another brick in the wall between them.

After his fifteenth birthday, Quatre read through his old diaries from when the war was still going on. He found a page that he first mentioned a man named Zechs Merquise in, and his heart fluttered while reading the name. Soon the blond fifteen year old found that he was in love with someone as well. A cage that used to hold birds, now opened and for the first time Quatre was able to fly with his own wings, his own decision, no longer needing to be supported.

It had been five months since his sixteenth birthday. Quatre could hardly hold his happiness, and his longing for seeing Zechs again. Saturday was merely three days away, that fact made it even harder to wait. He spent the day dreaming about how he would greet the man, would he run up to him and hug him, would he kiss him? Just the thought made Quatre's heart skip a beat, and a smile spread eagerly over his face.

"I can't wait." Quatre said to himself before realizing that he would need to come up with a plan on how to escape his friends clutches. Even though they seemed to not care that much, they really did, and Quatre knew that. But there was nothing here for him, and he wanted to see the world with Zechs. A letter was the best way to be able to leave without having to say "goodbye" the blonde boy figured.

With that, Quatre pulled out paper and a pen, and began to write...

---

A/N: Chapter one... is done... Chapter two... is coming soon. Now read it out loud and listen to the rhymes.

Tell me, what do you think? Care to comment: Wow! I didn't even remember who had written this it was so good! I got totally lost there for a minute! But, reality isn't that easy to avoid. Great! Keep up the good work. I think you like the pairings where there is a cute small guy and a tall smeksee angster who knows how to make jokes and be silly for their cute small guy. I admit it is very cute!! I prefer those who are more around the same height. Though Hiei/Kurama, Hana/Renji, and of course Cain/Riff, along with Quatre/Zechsee. This fic is considered a 4/6 as the pairing because of the meanings of their names. JA!!

Notes: This comment comes from my sister, who is used to reading fanfictions and all sorts of stuff. She is actually the one that got me into anime/manga when we were still so young, and I can remember our first anime (that we knew was an anime) that we ever watched: Digimon (when that first came out in the US, after that it was a lot of Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and tons were to follow)

Anyway, If you all are really interested in this story (even if it's only one) please leave a review and tell me what you think! Kichikoneko gives you luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Disaster

Note: Note: Most of this story was written in 2007, I merely updated grammar and some lines that didn't fit the smoothest. 'Course, I am not an editor or anything like that....

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's charactors, and so on. Same goes for Kelly Clarkson and her songs, etc. And any of the words that may be copyrighted or owned someway by anyone else. I make no profit off of this, unless you consider smiles and reviews profit.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Quatre escapes from his friends

Warning!!!: shonen ai, 4/6, Quatre/Zechs, mention of 2/3 and 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses and hugs. Also this story is OOC and has nothing to do with the actual story line. MILD Zechs spoiler.

---

Chapter 2: "... More heaven than a heart could hold."

There was only one way to escape, and that was to sneak out, in the night or early morning while everyone was sleeping. But there was still two days to wait, and knowing that he would be leaving was going to be hard. Still, Quatre knew that he couldn't show any signs that he would be going anywhere, he would have to act as if nothing was going to happen.

Quatre walked into the kitchen for breakfast. It was only Thursday morning, and his anxiety was still building up to an unbelievable amount. The blond teen felt like a bottle of soda pop that was on an old wooden roller coaster. With a smile Quatre sat down at the table with his four friends. Trowa set a plate of waffles, already with syrup and butter coating the tops, in front of the light-haired teen. Quatre thanked him, and set to work filling a glass with apple juice.

"It's odd that we're eating waffles." Duo commented, tapping his fork on his plate.

"Why's that?" Quatre asked, trying to be part of the conversation, as usual.

"Well, I'm having a hard time eating them." Duo pouted.

"Duo, it's food! How are you having a hard time eating it!" Wufei exclaimed, trying not to spit anything from his previous bite. "Are you sick?"

"It makes me think I'm eating... Wufei!" Duo exclaimed back, keeping an entirely serious face.

Trowa turned his head to the braided brunette beside him. "They look nothing like him, and they are not made out of him or anything, so why is that?"

Duo lowered his head to where his chin touched his collarbone. "Well... You'll laugh if I tell you."

"Out with it man! I don't really like people comparing me to waffles!" Wufei nearly shouted, he was getting a bit agitated at Duo's reluctance to speak, they usually couldn't shut him up.

"Okay... Well, they have the same name." Duo finally said after a momentary pause.

"What!? What the heck are you talking about!?" Wufei snapped, clearly losing whatever calm he had.

"Wuffles!" Duo blurted out with a laugh.

"I'm... GRRRR!!" Wufei tried to say in return, but couldn't quite come out with it. "I'm NOT 'Wuffles'!!!"

Duo laughed at the failed argument, then took a big bite of his waffles. Heero smirked at Wufei, who was still caught up on the new nic-name.

"Troffles." Duo said, after swallowing. "That's just wrong."

"What are you talking about now Duo?" Trowa inquired.

"Troffles... I was thinking that Trowa would be Troffles, but, Wuffles came back to mind!" Duo pouted, and got in return another angry glare.

Quatre smiled at his friends normal banter. It would be so hard to leave them. But, it was about time that he took something from life that he could profit from, that he could enjoy. Quatre always wanted to travel with the one he would one day fall in love with. He was merely six years old when he thought this, and had no idea that his lifelong dream would actually come to be.

Breakfast had passed in it's normal way, and Quatre tried his best to help with dishes, but Trowa said that he had everything under control, and that it didn't need more than one person to load a dishwasher. So, as always, Quatre returned to his bedroom and sat at his desk. Maybe with Zechs, Quatre would be of use, would be able to help with dishes, cooking... Unless they constantly ate at restaurants. Not that it was that bad anyway, not to have to cook or clean dishes.

Thoughts of leaving made Quatre smile, and remove his photo album just to look at Zechs. His heart lifted, and he knew he could leave. Maybe leaving like this was better than staying without much. Quatre wanted change, and that wasn't going to happen here, so he wanted the first escape. Zechs had given him that escape, and Quatre was happy that it was him in the end.

Quatre pulled out his diary, and spent a few hours writing his feelings and hopes for the future he will have with Zechs... Milliardo.

--

Quatre stepped into the kitchen to see if he could do anything to help with lunch, only to find Trowa and Duo already preparing something while chatting about where they were planning to go latter tonight. Not wanting to interrupt, Quatre left the kitchen and went to find something else to do. When nothing was found, the sad blond exited to the outside world for a long, mind clearing walk.

_Dear friends, I know that when you read this, you will know that I am already gone. I must ask you to not worry, even though I know you will. I am leaving to travel the world with the one that I love deeply, I trust them deeply, and I know that you would never approve of them. I'm sorry that I had to leave like this, but I couldn't stand to face you before I said goodbye. And I know that you will all fair well in life, you do so well at taking care of yourselves. I am doing this for me, and I wish that I could contact you sooner than I might be able to, but under circumstances it might be a while before you hear from me. Take care._

_Sincerely, Quatre Raberba Winner_

_PS: Please don't come looking for me, I will contact you as soon as I can. Goodbye, my friends._

Trowa folded the letter and set it back down onto Quatre's bedroom desk.

"He must have left earlier this morning, before anyone else woke up." Duo grumbled, folding his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh.

"No duh, captain obvious." Wufei snapped. Then turned to Trowa, "So what should we do? Do we go and look, or stay out of it until he contacts us? And who the heck is he going with?! He couldn't at least tell us that!"

Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei's shoulder from behind. "Calm down. We have to find him, it could be a trap." He said as he rested his chin on Wufei's right shoulder.

"That's right, despite what Quatre thinks... This person could be dangerous, we have to find him." Trowa agreed, his ever serious expression showing worry in it's depths.

"But, what if he already left Japan? Then what do we do, I mean, how far away could he be by now?" Duo asked, shaking his head with confusion, and uncertainty. "I know we **have** to try something! But where do we start?"

"In Japan, the airports, private and public." Trowa answered. "If he already left, Duo, he could be already be halfway around the world... We should check records, even for boats."

"It would only be logical to leave through the boating docks or airports around here." Heero said, "But there is still a possibility that they decided to take a tour around Japan first."

"Let's get started." Wufei said, trying his best to sound hopeful.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Zechs' forearm, and pulled it close to his heart. The two walked through an airport, waiting for their plane to arrive. The airplane that spelled Quatre's freedom in the world, it was so close he could smell it.

"Quatre, my love?" Zechs stopped, and turned to look directly at the smaller ash-blond. "Once you are eighteen, you will be mine forever."

Quatre's heart nearly stopped beating because of how many beats it skipped. "M-Milliardo..." Quatre's voice came out small and quiet, he wondered if Zechs had heard him at all.

"But... If you don't really want to do this, then you can turn back right now, and I will come for you in two years." Zechs watched Quatre intensely.

After fighting the urge to look back at the exit, Quatre decided on his answer. "I want to be with you Milliardo, I want to go with you where ever you go. I have to admit that I will miss my friends, but they don't need me here, they do just fine on their own." Quatre smiled, "All I ever wanted was to be with you, be needed by you... I want to stay by your side." The small blond smiled on, but also fought to keep tears from falling down his face. "I... I already promised my friends that I would contact them as soon as I could, and I told them that it might be a long while before then..."

"It could very well be a year or two." Zechs said with the same intensity as before.

"If you're not trying to convince me to stay, then you don't have to say anything about it. I want to go with you... All I want is you!" Quatre pushed himself into Zechs' arms and kissed him to emphasize his words. Once Quatre took a small step back, Zechs looked into his eyes.

"So it's settled then." He gave a small smile, that Quatre took full of love. The smaller blond blushed and tried to regain his breath after having it caught up with all of the intensity.

"Thank you...Milliardo." Quatre said before placing a small kiss on the other's lips.

"We had better get to our place then, we don't want to miss our plane." Zechs turned and began walking again, with Quatre at his side holding on to his hand as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

---

A/N: This took so long to write... I guess I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything to put down... Thanks to hearing Kelly Clarkson's song "Beautiful Disaster" I was able to think of someway to end this chapter. I'm so glad I was listening to music ^.^ aren't you happy for me too? You know you can't read this if I have writer's block and can't think of anything... Now I'm rambling! ARG! I need to stop that, I just have to... 6.6 how's about you leave some words for me to work with, ne? ^.~ You can help get the next chapter on a roll! Yeah! BINGO! BOOYA! KABAM! KABOOM! KERSPAT! KERWHAM! KERWHAP! KER-hhhss!(note: that is a pathetic hissing sound)... I'm out.

Care to leave a piece of your mind? Comment: Utter fluff!! I like it! Keep up with the cutesy wootsy stuff and you'll be fine in this story, at least for the characters' relationships. It doesn't mean to withhold the action! Airship fights, Gundam battles, BLOOD!!! GORE!!! WAHHHH!!! Ok, no more kureji Feesha. JA!!

---

Note: Everything before these last little dashes was written in '07, including the "A/N" above. Again, the commenter up there is my sis. Thanks for reading, please review, I hope to get two on this one, but even if there is only one person who likes this story I will post the next (previously written) chapter! Not that you don't like it if you so choose not to post.... But I do like hearing from you ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Disaster

Note: I am sure you know the drill by now, and if not, remember this is AU, and I have not seen Gundam Wing to it's complete end at the point in time when I wrote this. Possible spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei try to get in contact with Quatre.

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This story really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possible spoilers** about Zechs

Chapter 3: "...my whole world could cave in..."

= _Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after... but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster... _=

Quatre turned his CD player off and glanced to his left, where Zechs sits, quietly asleep next to the airplane window. It was cute how he could sleep sitting up, not even bothering to lay the seat back to be more comfortable. It must be hard trying to get the proper amounts of sleep when you're constantly on the move, the jet-lag must be tough... That, or he just got used to it.

'_I guess it must be easy to get used to jet-lag, he did drive a Gundam.'_ Quatre thought to himself with a smile. _'Guess I'll get used to it as well. I did pilot Sandrock.'_ The small blond sighed at this thought, it gave him a sort of nostalgic feeling even though he didn't want to go back to the wars. Quatre wondered if Zechs ever wanted to go back to the way things were... before they had met each other. He did miss Sandrock, and wanted to pilot him again, but his Gundam was destroyed in the final battle, before peace was prominent.

"Has someone tried calling him yet?" Wufei asked his three friends, sitting around their kitchen table.

"I didn't, it's worth a try though." Trowa said, thinking deep into the possible results.

"I'll get the phone." Duo offered as he stepped away from the table.

"What if he shut it off, or left it in his bedroom?" Heero asked, bringing the hopeful air around them back down. "He could have it, but we can't just say he does."

Duo returned with the home phone and reclaimed his chair. "So, who wants to dial?"

Trowa took the phone and began punching in numbers, still holding some hope within himself. The least he wanted to know was 'who'. Who is it Quatre is with at this very moment, who is it that Quatre thinks is so great? Trowa listened to the phone ring a few times before the voice mail picked up.

"_You have called Quatre Roberba Winner. I am sorry, but I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave your name and phone number I can contact you with." __**beep**_

"Quatre, it's Trowa. I want you to call us back as soon as you get this message... At least tell us who it is you are with. We are worrying ourselves sick. It's alright you left, but the least you could have told us is who you left us for. Please Quatre, don't ignore us." Trowa pushed the small red button to end the call.

"He didn't answer?" Wufei asked sadly, even though he already knew.

"No, had to leave a message." Duo said, fidgeting nervously with his braid.

"I didn't hear it ringing, so he must have it on him." Heero stated, resting his arms and head on the tabletop.

----

Quatre closed his phone. He was asked to tell his friends who he was with. With a quick glance at the still sleeping Zechs, Quatre left his seat and closed himself in the small restroom. The blond dialed a number.

"_You have reached Trowa Barton's cellular phone, I cannot answer for some reason, so, leave your message already." __**beep**_

"I am with Milliardo Peacecraft." Quatre left the message with just that. He returned to his seat to find that Zechs had awoken.

Zechs tried to stifle a yawn, giving Quatre a sort of sideways look that could have been taken as 'where'd you go to?' Quatre watched to see if he would ask the question out right, he didn't want to answer if he didn't have to. Zechs must have thought of some logical explanation, so he let it slide.

"We are going to start our world tour in China, I figured we could see the Great Wall, and take a walk to see how far we could go on it." The taller ash-blond smiled.

---

"Hey! Guys, I got a message from Quatre!" Trowa hollered, gaining his friends attention.

"Wha'd he say?" Duo asked and hurried over, nearly running into the taller teenager.

"All he said was 'I am with Milliardo Peacecraft.' Then he hung up. He deliberately called my cell phone, so that he wouldn't have to talk with anyone." Trowa replied, hanging his head at the thought.

"That name sounds familiar... But I just can't place who it is." Wufei said, holding his chin with his index finger and thumb, in contemplation.

"Zechs Merquise." Heero said, just that one name, and everyone else immediately understood who had stolen their friend away.

"But isn't he like.... Old or something?" Duo said.

Trowa sighed, "Duo, age doesn't really matter if you are truly in love. In older days, it wasn't uncommon for a fourteen year old girl to be married to a man in his thirties."

"Oh..." Duo thought about this for a moment.

"I think that Zechs Merquise is only around twenty-one though, and Quatre is sixteen." Trowa said in a matter of fact voice.

"Now that we know who it is, there's even more reason to find them, right?" Wufei spoke up, "I mean, Zechs could be planning something horrible!"

"I was going through Quatre's room, right before Trowa called us just now, I was looking to see if I could find something that might lead us to Quatre... Well, I found this." Heero held out a picture of Zechs sitting on a fake bull, waving his hat in the air above his head...smiling.

"Now the question is... Where do we look first, which country?" Trowa asked, directed more at himself than anyone else.

"If they didn't want to stay on an airplane forever, they could've went to China or something." Wufei suggested.

"That would be so obvious, if they went to America first, then they would have a better chance of losing us, right?" Duo put his own idea forward.

"I don't know, let's check with the airlines one more time... In person." Heero said, he had an idea to hack into the airline computer systems, to see exactly where they were headed.

---

A/N: Chapter...complete....next....is....The Attempted Catching of Quatre and Zechs... Ato de.

Comment here please: NICE!! One problem that snagged my attention (one I almost got distracted from mentioning...) 'Piolet' is spelled 'Pilot' if you are trying to describe someone who drives an aircraft. I have no clue what a 'Piolet' is, check the dictionary. JA!

--

Note: Again these comments were made soon after I finished this chapter in 2007, so I should have already fixed the "Pilot" mistake. Oh, Thanks for the reviews, and I would like more please, the sooner I get one the sooner my next chapter will come in! Please and Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei try to get in contact with Quatre.

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possibel spoilers** about Zechs!

Chapter 4: "...he's so beautiful..."

Hills, uneven countryside. Little houses in the distance, trees, rice patties, farmland. Greens, tans, the wide blue sky. Standing on this wall was like visiting some fantasy world, you could touch the sky if you wanted. Only this is no fantasy, despite how surreal it all felt, despite how everything seemed to come from a storybook when the gentle breeze blew the soft platinum blond strands of his loves' hair. Things were looking up, nothing would ever be the same again. Quatre could hardly wait to see the fireworks that were due to explode in the sky that night, and to see how the colored lights would shimmer off of Zechs' hair and in his eyes. He could hardly wait to hear Zechs speak in that soft voice after the display, and until all of the older person's attention was completely focused on him.

"How about we head for lunch?" Zechs asked, turning his head just slightly so that he could peer at the smaller blond beside him. What was he thinking? Was he thinking similar thoughts?

"That sounds wonderful." Was Quatre's response, still with that dreaming look on his face. He couldn't help but to smile, as if this were the best thing on the planet. More precious than gold, or even emotion itself.

The two found their way back off of the Great Wall of China, and soon found a nice place for their afternoon meal of rice, vegetables, fish, and tea.

=Now boarding flight 109. Now boarding the flight for China.=

"That's us guys." Duo informed, nearly dragging Trowa from his waiting chair that he was nearly asleep in.

"I'm so glad that we found out where Quatre was going." Wufei said, feeling more relief than he thought was appropriate, and worrying that it was showing through too much.

"When we work together, it's simple...almost!" Duo commented with an odd smile and laugh.

The four teenagers boarded thier flight, and anxiously awaited their arrival in China. Each hoping to find their missing friend Quatre Raberba Winner. After all, the group just wasn't complete without the little blond and chipper smile.

The airplane flew without complication to it's destination, and the four very bored boys soon stepped out of the airport to begin their search in the great land of China.

"Where would you usually go if you visited China?" Duo asked, glancing over his shoulder at his friends.

"Where do you want to go next?" Zechs asked the smaller blond as they finished the last bites of their meals.

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as I'm with you, it'll be great... However, I haven't heard of you going to England yet, I've always wanted to go there, to be honest." Quatre smiled thoughtfully before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'd love to go there... To England." Zechs seemed to look distant for a moment, snapping out of it only when a small ball hit the side of his head, nearly knocking the man out of his seat. Quatre brought a hand up to cover his mouth, and asked if the larger man was alright. Zechs gave a nod to say that he was fine. "Perhaps we should find someplace else to relax..." He said, tossing the small ball back to awaiting children who happily went back to their game.

The two walked away from the area, finding a nice place under a tree to relax and enjoy the afternoon.

"So, where in England do you want to begin the tour?" Zecks asked after the two were already settled against the tree, Quatre's head propped against the others chest.

"London."

"London? That would be appropriate wouldn't it? Heh, I guess that's perfect." Zechs wrapped one of his arms around the smaller blond, holding the moment, trying to burn this picture into his memory. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep under that tree, and dream peacefully in each others' company.

--

It didn't seem long before Zechs and Quatre arrived in London. The place seemed like something from ancient times, with castles and wide fields. The people trying to preserve medieval scenes did miraculous jobs. In the year AC 197, things like this were so hard to come by, and those places that did survive the After Colony war would most likely have been restored by now. Good things happened here in England, in London especially, for example; solar powered cars. London looked better than most places in this time of recovery, greener land, the sky more blue, hardly any fresh pollution these days.

Zechs had gone as far as to get a horse-drawn carriage. They were to be staying with a friend of his, an Earl known as Randal McHarison. That was another of London's great advances, they took elements from the past to make things more efficient for the future, such as bringing horses back into everyday life, and many people used them for getting around. Quatre enjoyed the wide-open ride, the carriage was a convertible type with a heavy, waterproof top that could be pulled over the seats, or left back for the passengers to enjoy the sun.

Quatre looked over the hills of London, the pathways were mostly cobblestone or brick, and gravel was used for minor paths or driveways. Trees dominated most unused landscapes, and grass seemed to be everywhere, with flowerbeds and vegetable gardens that looked popular in yards, as well as herbs and bushes. All of this was wonderful to take in, but something caught his eye, the house sitting at their paths' end. It looked made from heavy stone adorned with climbing flower-vines, a well-kempt yard, statues, a small pond, and a large water fountain directly in the center of the circling driveway. All of this gave the property a rich feel, and the designs of everything made Quatre feel as if he had stepped through a time portal... It all took his breath away.

Quatre turned a smile at Zechs, who seemed entranced as well. After sharing his smile the smaller blond turned back to the scenery, catching a glimpse of someone disappearing behind the large house. _Was that person in the yard the whole time? _Quatre brushed it off, passing the person as a housemaid or gardener.

"We're here." The driver announced. The carriage stopped in front of large double doors that looked like well kept wooden antiques. Motioning toward somebody, standing neer their carriage, the driver hopped down from his perch and opened the carriages side door for the two to climb out, and they did.

"Welcome to my home. I am Randel McHarison, I hope you enjoy your stay."

---

Comment here: WAHHH!! TOOOOOO SHOOOOOOORRRRRRRTTTTTTT!! (All those 'T's' are individual... You might want to dry off your screen ^_^;;) The scenery is gorgeous, I can picture it... But don't rely too heavily on the scenes... I liked how you threw everything for a more realistic and funny turn with the ball. (I can see it now... "Ahhh! Tea and memories! But the best part of this is being with--" *CRACK* "Ow.")

---

Note: Not sure if I need to say it anymore, but this chapter(along with the ending comment) was written in '07, except my grammar and spelling up-date... I'm still not too good with the grammar matter, but everything good must have a price, or so I think. By the way, Randel McHarison is an original character or mine, created just for this fanfiction. And now for my "head's up": I had only written up to chapter five, and the story is still not complete, I ask you now for your support in finishing this thing...Please leave a reviewing will give me enough motivation to do my best and write more of this fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei are getting closer, but what just happened with Quatre?

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possibel spoilers** about Zechs!

Notes: I know no one posted a review on chapter 4 yet, but I figured I could put this up anyway, for those of you who want the next one right away (partially because I write short chapters... my bad) Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5: "...if I could hold on..."

_This is it, the moment of truth..._

There was a loud knock that startled Quatre awake, but before he could answer the door slid open to reveal a woman dessed in the typical maid attire.

"Master Winner, Lord Randal wishes for you to accompany him for breakfast. Someone will show you to the breakfast nook in one hour." The maid closed the door to let Quatre have peace. She had such a high pitched voice that no one could sleep through, Quatre thought she could even awaken the dead. Quatre was told that she was one of the newer maids, so he had to give her some credit, despite her impatience.

Just as the small blond pulled himself out of bed the door swung open again, this time without warning. Zechs stepped in and latched the door behind him.

"My apologies for barging in like this, but I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving after lunch. I'm afraid I won't be able to join you for breakfast, I was called about something and have to step out for a while." The ash blond was fidgeting with a fluffy bow-tie, finding it more difficult than it should have been to tie. Quatre moved across the floor toward Zechs, his long nightgown –provided by Lord Randal's maids– swept the floor with every step. The smaller blond batted Zechs' hands away from the tie, and accomplished the task in little time.

"Alright. But, you will be here for lunch right?" Quatre looked up at the man with his pleading teal eyes.

"Thank you. Yes, I plan on being back before lunch. Don't worry, Randal said that he would show you some of the more beautiful spots on his land." Zechs smiled reassuring the smaller boy.

"Then, be careful and good luck." Quatre said, tugging the taller one down so that he could plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure I will!" He said, then took one last look before turning and leaving the room.

Quatre sighed, then proceeded preparing himself for breakfast.

--

"Thank you for joining me, Mr. Winner." Randal said, standing up as Quatre entered the room.

"No, I should be the one to thank you for your kindness, Lord Randal." Quatre offered a bright smile.

"You can just call me Randal, there's no need to be formal, you are Zechs' boyfriend aren't you?" Randal laughed, gesturing to a chair across the table from his. The table was small and round, just big enough for four to sit at for breakfast. In the center of the table a plump vase filled with beautiful morning flowers, which sat on a knitted white doily, protecting the white flower embroidered tablecloth that nearly touched the floor.

Quatre followed the gesture and sat down on the cushioned sequoia chair.

"So, Mr. Winner, how did you come upon someone like Zechs Merquise?" Randal asked after reseating himself.

"Please, call me Quatre. Actually, he found me. We first met during the war two years ago, I was fourteen then... He was working for my enemy, and it wasn't a very long meeting at first. It was just enough though. My sixteenth birthday he started contacting me, and told me how he felt... I told him that I felt the same way, now here we are."

"That's quite some story. I bet you could write a book on your life, Quatre, and I would read it for sure." Randal smiled. The meal was brought in, and to Quatre's surprise it was a more simple meal than imagined, consisting of eggs, bacon, hash-browns, sauce and orange juice.

"I probably could. And I might some day after I've lived this life to its fullest, and Zechs will be there all the way... I just know it." Quatre enjoyed the meal and Randal's company. Afterward Randal began showing Quatre around the 'castle' as it came to be called for all of its many hiding places and secret rooms. After an hour Randal was called away on some important business Quatre wasn't allowed to hear, and was left to explore on his own.

The small blond wandered out into a garden in the back yard. A natural looking rock waterfall fountain was found in the very middle, with a pebble pathway running around the perimeter; flowers and plants were placed on both sides of the pathway, with a little chunk of land in the water supporting a small tree. With a closer look Quatre saw small angelfish swimming about in the pond.

Quatre leaned over the pond to get a closer look at the swimming fish, unaware of the danger that might befall himself. The first warning was the noise from someone walking on the pebble-stone path, the second was a reflection in the water of someone other than Quatre. However, both of these went unnoticed by the little blond boy, who went on watching the fish.

Quatre's arm was tugged at, with force enough to spin him around. There was no time to react before the cloth was forced in his face, a drug knocking him out almost instantly.

"Beautiful eyes..." Quatre heard someone say before falling into the pits of darkness, asleep.

Meanwhile the other four boys were riding in a carriage, on their way to as far as they could go. Trying to sort out their "Quatre Issue" as Duo had dubbed it. They fell into a strong silence, broke only by their on-board "Shinigami."

"We've been at this for a while now. Why don't we just call him again?" Duo complained, pushing himself farther down into the bench-seat of their carriage, crossing his arms and pouting his face to better show his emotions.

"Yeah, we've been in China, now we're in England. What next?" Wufei leaned forward in his seat, thoroughly annoyed.

"We should be catching up to them soon." Trowa assured, thinking hard on where to go once they stopped.

"The end of this road is a private property, I shouldn't proceed unless you have an invitation." The carriage driver hollered back at the boys.

"Who lives there?" Heero asked out of curiosity.

"The Earl McHarison." The driver answered, more than just a little annoyed.

"Are you sure you can't take us there?" Trowa asked.

"Why would we go there?" Duo asked rolling his eyes, more annoyed than curious as well.

"Maybe he could help us." Trowa said.

"I can't take you farther, if you wanna trespass do it on your own time." The driver said, much more annoyed than before, if that were possible.

"Alright, we'll get out here." Trowa confirmed, opening the low carriage door and climbing out. "Come on guys."

"This seems silly." Duo smirked as he descended from the carriage.

Once all four were out, the carriage U-turned and headed back down the road. The boys began their trek to the McHarison estate, with at least one in high hopes of success.

---

Comment here: Good, but you best write another chapter quick or I'll have to beat ya up! Ya little TWINKLETOWN princess!! (Oh, just a note... Succession is more a term used to describe the future event of taking over or inheriting something, most likely a throne, hence the title 'Successor'. The word that you were looking for consists of three letters less than Succession, and I bet you guessed right! You meant 'Success'.) Keep up the good work!!

--

Note: Tah-dah! From here on out there will be newly written chapters... I kinda feel sorry for my poor sis who didn't get to read the next chapter as soon as she wanted, good thing she didn't really beat me up. I do hope this is entertaining enough for everyone who reads it, if not I guess you wouldn't get this far anyway. Thanks for your reviews thus far, I hope to receive more! Wish me luck ^.~ v


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Will Zechs and the boys get along well enough to save Quatre?!

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possibel spoilers** about Zechs!

Notes: Short chapters! To each their own! Enjoy.

Chapter 6 "through the tears and the laughter"

"Wow," Duo gawked at the stone mansion, and gazed along the front yard.

"No kidding." Wufei said, awestruck, "I didn't know anything like this could exist anymore."

Trowa sighed, just slightly annoyed at his comrades' ignorance. "With all of the advances in restorative technology these days, it really isn't that surprising." Duo and Wufei gave each other a glance and agreed with the statement by giving Trowa a nod.

"Come on you guys, Quatre could be in there." Heero said before walking ahead of the group and up to the large entry doors.

"Knock." Duo said, impatiently shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Heero just stood there antagonizing his fellow teenagers. "Knock, darn you!" Duo popped after a few moments of silence.

"Wufei, you knock." Heero ordered, having a slight playful streak show through his tough demeanor. The raven haired boy just shrugged and pushed the doorbell, counteracting his loves' order. Duo grinned widely at the other brown-haired teen, acomplished in absolutely nothing, but that didn't stop him from eating up the fact someone had disobeyed Heero.

One of the large doors opened just enough to show one of the house maids, and she asked delicately, "Who might you be? Does the master know you, or do you have a meeting with him?"

"We came for Quatre." Trowa responded, giving a warning look that said _"Don't mess with me."_ The maid nodded and let the four boys inside.

"Where is he?" Wufei asked, trying to be at least a little more humble than Trowa.

"Well, I haven't seen him since early this morning, when I woke him." The maid said, leading the boys to a room with a couch and chairs. "Please wait here, and I will get him for you."

Zechs stepped out of his carriage and glanced over at a maid, who seemed frantic about something. He made his way over to her, and gently grabbed her shoulder. The maid spun around, with wide eyes, and began apologizing just as frantically as she seemed.

"Hold on, what's wrong?" Zechs asked, confused at this outbreak in emotion.

"Master Winner..." The woman swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of unshed tears. "He's gone missing, no one can find him....He's just gone."

"No one knows where he is?"

"No, even Master Randal is clueless."

"Where is Randal?"

"In the sitting room," The maid didn't have a chance to say anything more, because Zechs ran into the house and into the room where Randal and four boys sat. Zechs recognized them at once, and knew that this situation was now worse than before, because Quatre's friends were involved and didn't look very pleasant... But that didn't matter right now, what mattered is where Quatre disappeared to, and who might have stolen him.

"You won't have him." Trowa mumbled under his breath, but he knew that Zechs could read lips so the result was still the same.

"What happened to Quatre! How could you let him get kidnaped like that, you scum!" Duo roared, rising from his seat to assault the taller man. Wufei jumped up too, but his actions were to stop Duo from making a possible mistake.

"Hey! Chill out, this won't get him back... We might need him, and if you don't remember Quatre trusts him!" Wufei tried to persuade his friend while holding him back.

"If you don't remember, he stole Quatre first! He's nothin' but a cheat!" Duo growled back.

"Stop it Duo! Would Quatre let you act like this if he were here?" Wufei tried again.

"That's the point! Quatre would be here if _he_ wasn't!" Duo glared deeper at Zechs, and struggled harder to get out of Wufei's grip. Heero stepped in front of them, between Duo and Zechs. He glared into Duo's eyes, who were now fixed back on his, but he stopped struggling to get away. Duo slowly lowered his eyes and head until he just gazed at the floor.

"Who would take him from this place?" Trowa inquired, shifting his eyes from Randal to Zechs. "Why would they take him?"

---

Comments from my sis: Sorry, I probably missed something tiny, but I'm used to reading bad spelling in stories... Anyway, great chapter! I can't wait for the next one! Excellent grammar! You could be an awesome writer, if you need ideas for characters- I can design them, you seem to do fine with that as well as your own. I love how you can take any character and work so fluidly with them as if they were you! I can also give you plot ideas and story genres to challenge you!! (don't worry, I won't ask my innocent little sis to write yaoi... It would be weird to read that...) As I was saying, excellent chappy, get to the next one sooooooooooon!! XD

Notes: Isn't my sis just so nice, and she helps me so much in my writing, I have to give her credit for everything she does, so I ask her if I can put up her comments (I don't mind pointing out my flaws, it just means that I could get better afterward, as long as it isn't too harsh ^.^) Anyway, I do like to get ideas for other stories(or the ones I am working on) so if you have anything you might want to see(aside from... explicit content, which I do not do) go ahead and send it in a review or whatnot. Hope you enjoyed so far. BTY, the more reviews I get the more I want to write, just a hint! Ja ne ^.~


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: What's happening with Quatre now? Who kidnapped him?

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possibel spoilers** about Zechs!

Chapter 7: "...would it be beautiful?..."

"Eyes...Such beautiful eyes... I want them for myself... I need your eyes..."

Quatre squinted into the bright white light above him. He tried to lift his hands to sheild his face, but couldn't, something was holding him. It felt smooth and cool, like metal. He tried to lift his head, but a different strap held his head secure to the hard table beneath him.

"H-help..." Quatre murmured, barely able to pronounce the word. This was a cause for panic, but if he did panic there wouldn't be any hope of getting out of this situation.

"Don't struggle, don't worry, it won't be much longer before you won't worry anymore... About anything." There was a harsh chuckle to follow the mans voice. Quatre scarcely saw the outline of a hand reaching down to him. "You've been drugged, so you shouldn't feel anything, no pain."

"What? What do you want?" Quatre managed to say, fairly understandable, closing his eyes to block out some of the light. Part of him wanted to hear the answer, another part was afraid.

"Eyes... Your eyes." The voice whispered close to Quatre's ear. The small blonde could easily tell that this man was insane, completely nuthouse worthy... I mean, who in their right mind would want to take someone's _eyes_! How was he going to stop this man, what was going to happen to him, why was this happening? Quatre thought that all of this was over after the war, everything was supposed to be beautiful, graceful, and happy now... But it was easy to say that this was none of that, this was the opposite... Would there be nothing more than pain in this life? Milliardo...

Quatre felt the sting of tears trying to come into his closed eyes, all he wanted was Milliardo, nothing more... Would he die without him by his side, would he die before Milliardo? No! Quatre couldn't do that to him, they were to live together, explore the world...be happy together... Quatre lost hold on the tears, and once they started, they wouldn't end.

"No, this won't due at all. I am going to make you go back to sleep now, we can't have those tears ruining the eyes right before they are mine, now can we? Sleep tight my little Winner." Quatre felt a needle slide into his arm, and before he felt it go back out all he knew was darkness and silence again... Nothing more, this was certainly it.

Duo glanced around and fidgeted in his chair, uneasy and uncertain about the tall platinum blonde who sat just a few feet away on the sofa. He glared a moment before glancing around again. He stayed quiet so the others could think about how to save Quatre from who knows what. He stayed quiet so that he wouldn't have another outburst at Zechs, he resided in himself and only let himself glare occasionally and fidget with the bottom seam of his shirt.

Wufei noticed the behavior, just as everyone else had, and felt slightly perturbed at his friend. He also noticed Trowa glancing nervously at Duo every few seconds, and Wufei could tell that the green eyed member wanted to comfort the one he had fallen for. Wufei glanced at Heero, who was glaring into thin air, every gear in his mind working on how to find and rescue the little blond of their group. Wufei could hardly think with everything the way it was, and there wasn't enough information either. The Chinese boy grimaced and looked to Randal.

"There has to be more, who would come to your property and swipe someone like that?" Wufei said, managing to keep his own temper under wraps. "Do you have any enemies? Friends? Family even?"

Randal smirked at the questions, making Wufei's anger nearly skyrocket out of control. "What man doesn't have enemies? Of course I have friends, but all of them are out of the area. And as for family, I am an only child and my parents were only childern, who burned in a house fire six years ago while I was out of the county visiting a friend in Italy."

Zechs gave Wufei a warning glance, advising him to keep his emotions in check and to stop hounding thier host. But that expression didn't get to Trowa, who continued the interrogation.

"Your enemies, have any of them been acting strange lately?" Trowa folded his arms, giving a piercing stare at Randal.

"Well, they have backed off a little. But, that doesn't say anything, they were probably just waiting for me to do something-" Randal gasped, putting the pieces of the puzzle into place. "I... I did receive a normal sounding threat letter about two months ago, it said something like 'move away, or die by my hands.' I didn't think much, no one ever acted upon such things before."

"Who was it from?" Trowa asked, hoping that the man knew this much, at least.

"Well, the writing was printed, not handwritten, and the only other indication was a small red stamp of a dove with a third eye."

"Unless someone knows someone that uses that stamp, how the heck is that relevant?" Duo asked, finally breaking out of his silence, but losing none of his annoyance.

"That stamp isn't common, so we should be able to track it down."Zechs said, rising from his seat. "I will look into that, you all should continue looking for clues. Go outside and look around, he was known to have been out there, so you should find some kind of clue, be it hair, footprint, or whatever else." With that, Zechs left the room to search for his own clues... And hopefully to find his true love.

---

Comment from sis: Perfect!! Next one please!!! Great job with spelling and grammar! Everything was acceptable, I don't know about professionally... But I didn't catch any booboos. Keep it up!! I can't wait for the next one!!! HURRY!!!

Notes: Hee, hee ^.~ I guess I did a good job on this one! Just to let you all who read this know, my sis is an aspiring writer and has had two or three of her poems published(at least one was world-wide!) That is why I trust her so much with editing my stories, writing and creativity are her best attributes I would think. Well, thanks for the reviews so far, and please send more(every one likes reviews, right ^.6 ) Time to work on chapter 8, wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: The boys are getting closer. Is this it?

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses(even that is scarce at the moment). This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possibel spoilers** about Zechs!

Chapter 8: "...he's magic and myth..."

"Quatre! Shoot, what the.... Who did this! I'll kill 'em!" Duo growled angrily. They had been searching for an hour now, and no clues were found in the big yard, everyone, maids and butlers included, were searching with nothing to find. The only clue they could hope on was the dove stamp Zechs was looking into.

Duo had a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach, it had finally reached the bottom of his heart, it weighed him down like a navy ships' anchor would stop the over-sized boat. Trowa had been too focused on Quatre's disappearance from the beginning, when the little blond took off with Zechs, to care about eating, drinking, and if this went on much longer sleep would be lost. Not that pondering those things now was worth it, it would only add trouble to the already broken process.

"Duo." Wufei stepped up behind the steamed boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. The brunette glanced over the shoulder and could tell that Wufei was in the same ditch as he was, probably thinking the same things about Heero. "We will get Quatre, no matter what. We will make his kidnapper pay for what he has done, and we will make the world know that they should not mess with us anymore now than during the war!"

Duo gave a sad smile, he'd nearly let himself cry over this. Wufei was correct, Duo knew that, and Duo knew he had to give it all just like Trowa and Heero and Zechs... That would be the only way to get Quatre back, no doubt. "Let's get him back." Duo smiled again, this time with more drive, less sadness, this time he won't let those thoughts into his mind. This time he'd give it his all.

"Zechs!" Randal hollered, getting everyones attention on the tall man running toward them. "Any luck?"

"You bet. This crest belongs to someone named Saison Prairie, he lives about fifteen minutes away." Zechs said, out of breath from running so much.

"I'll stay here and look for more clues, just in case. The rest of you can take one of my personal carriages." Randal said, motioning to his attendants to get one ready.

"You don't mind if I drive, do you?" Zechs asked.

"Not at all, I have a spare, so don't worry about it getting damaged. Save your friend, and I will do for you everything in my power. May the best of luck be with you five."

"Thanks a lot." Duo said, giving a nod as he walked by with the others, who also thanked him.

The carriage and horses moved at their top speed, Zechs wouldn't let anything in his way of saving his beloved Quatre. Whoever had done this nonsense was going to pay... If they had done anything to him, physically, emotionally, or both, Zechs would make sure to repay the debt thousand fold or more. Quatre meant everything, he gave so much just to be taken away and tormented in this way. Zechs wouldn't let sadness or regret, or anything besides vengeance into his mind, and he wouldn't listen to his heart until after it was over. Too many times had he done that, and too many times had he ended up worse than before the situation even started. This time would be different, this time he would save Quatre, strike with revenge of everything lost with this, and then cry, not alone, but with Quatre... Nothing could stop him now, not even the world ending.

"What if he's not there?" Duo whispered to Trowa, he knew they had to be prepared for this possibility.

"Shhh, Duo." Trowa responded and kissed Duo's forhead gently. Duo gazed half-hearted into the distance they would soon ride into, he couldn't let emotion reach him yet, Quatre came first.

Wufei gazed at Heero, who just sat there and thought, most likely about how to punish the evil fiend that stole Quatre away after they were so close to finding their little blond friend... They almost had him. Quatre didn't want help, didn't want to worry them, and certainly didn't want this to happen... But, what would have happened if the gundam boys hadn't followed after the little blond? Would he have been kidnapped like this? Would Quatre be gone forever with no one to find him? Would anyone notice he was hurt?

Wufei shook his head and glanced at his four friends, and finally on Zechs. Maybe he wasn't so bad for Quatre, just maybe he did love him that much...

A shadowed mansion rested lazily and in ill repair at the end of the fifteen minutes. The yard was over-grown with weeds and painful looking plants, nothing but small stepping stones indicated a path to the front doors. This could easily lead them to Quatre, or farther away.

"We're here." Zechs sighed, and climbed out of the carriage, followed by the other four boys.

---

Comment from sis: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffie?? WHY A CLIFFIE??? I wanna know what happens next!!!! Curse you cliffie-loving authors!!! Curse you to WRITER"S BLOCK!!!! (that is one of the levels of hell you know... trust me, I've been there... Not nice. :(

Anyways... Looks good, I've been up for a looooooong time and am in desperate need of sleep... But I didn't see anything unforgivable.... EXCEPT FOR THE COTTON-PICKIN' CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! (I just love the term "cotton-pickin" don't you? Has a nice ring to it... Maybe Quatre would say it too, if he were a dork. I could see Duo saying it just to bug the guys tho...) Good work, hurry with the next chappy!!! I'm already going thru ficcy withdrawals!! I neeeeeeed moooooooore Beeeeeeauuuuuuutifuuuuul Diiiiisaaaaaassssteeeerrrrr!!!! *Dies due to lack of oxygen*

*Revives to bug Kichi to write more chappys*

*dies again and reads future chappys from Writer's Block*

Teehee! Ja na!!

Note: Umm, as you can kinda tell, she has a poor sleep schedule and dies of lack of oxygen and writers block... .Q (what a face, what a face that is...It's awkward and questioning, and frowning, kinda). Well, I will get the next one up asap, so please leave a review and I will "get 'er done" as one of our/my favorite comedy red-necks say (aka, Larry the Cable Guy {should I add an extra disclaimer to this too? Well, I'm just a regular gal so, I don't have any fancy type stuff like those people that write anime and manga do... Basically, I disclaim Larry the Cable Guy and all o' his works...so there ;p}) Uh, yeah, so here's for the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Everything is moving forward, but will Quatre be safe?

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

**Possibel spoilers** about Zechs!

Chapter 9: "...strong as what I believe..."

Darkness was unavoidable, certain, and necessary even. If everything were bright, light and happy all of the time, then people would probably not be happy at all, in fact, there might be nothing at all. In order for darkness there is light, in order for happy there is sad, in order for something there is nothing, in order to awake there must be asleep.

Sleep was beginning to seem way too welcoming, maybe if he stayed asleep he wouldn't feel anything, therefore he wouldn't have to worry, be sad, be in pain, have problems such as these.

But that didn't make perfect sense, if he did stay sleeping forever, where would Milliardo be, where would that leave Zechs? If he stayed like this without pain, wouldn't he begin to miss Zechs, and the awkward, insistant way he said to call him "Millardo"? Wouldn't that be the greatest pain, even more than loosing his eyes, or having to struggle for his place in life? Wouldn't Zechs miss him, feel for him, need him to come back?

Quatre knew, he couldn't let this darkness wash everything away... He knew because Zechs Merquise would be left, all alone, suspended in his mind, unable to break away and leave him with nothing... There would never be nothing with Zechs still in existence.

Quatre squirmed, trying to break his bonds. He tugged desperately at the metal restraints until he felt pain, this pain was nothing, Quatre struggled harder, continuing to force his hands free of the metal straps. Quatre felt a small 'grrr' noise in the base of his throat, the noise got louder until a full yell escaped as he used all of his strength trying to free himself. Maybe all he was doing was dreaming, maybe he was still asleep and none of this was getting done... He needed to open his eyes to know this was real, and to know he still had the vital seeing orbs.

The blond forced himself to slowly open his eyes, but all he saw was black, nothing! Did he really loose his eyes. Quatre tried to look around in a panic until he saw a small sliver of light from a door left partially open. Quatre sighed with relief, and thought reasonably, _"Anyone would at least panic a little if they thought their eyes were gouged out!"_

He tried to move again, and found a deep pain race up his arms, starting at the wrists. Quatre figured that he wasn't dreaming, and had actually damaged his wrists to some degree. Now it was time to think of a way out. Quatre closed his eyes and listened, trying to hear any clues out of this mess.

"Beg your pardon, we are looking for a friend, could you help us?" Zechs asked the slender house-owner, who just gazed with his cerulean eyes.

"Please, this is urgent!" Duo tried, pleading with eyes and voice.

"Well," The man said, "I don't know how to help you, no one ever comes out here, so I haven't seen a soul aside for your bunch."

"He has light blond hair, about this tall, turquoise blue eyes." Trowa joined in, pushing his way past Heero and Wufei to get closer to the person.

"No, haven't seen him. Do you mind? There is a reason I prefer out here, no one to bug me."

"Saison Prairie, that's your name, right?" Trowa took another step forward, now inches from the taller man. "We would love your help, and if you still don't want to, there are thousands of ways to persuade you." The brunette's eyes were mostly covered by his hair, but what the man saw of them, he should have wished he hadn't, however he gazed unshaken at the slightly smaller person. Trowa realized shortly that this was going nowhere, and decided to act. With quick and precise movements Trowa reached out and grabbed Saison's left hand, spun him and had him pinned, face down on the floor before anyone knew what was happening. "Go! Search this place top to bottom, I wanna know every inch was checked for Quatre, or any signs of him being here!" Trowa ordered.

"All right, les' go people!" Duo hollered, nearly stampeding through the entry, all but Trowa and his captive following close after.

Trowa watched the others run, once out of sight a small chuckle disturbed the new silence, trowa looked down at Saison. The chuckles grew louder into laughter, the kind of laughter Trowa thought an evil scientist would have after an experiment gone right.

"You fools have no idea, do you?" Saison shouted, "No idea! Now I have you all!"

"You're the fool," Trowa grimaced, "There's no way any of us are going to let you get away with this."

"Ha! Imbecile, I have you all right where you need to be." Saison laughed hysterically. Trowa knew that this behavior meant he was guilty, but what was with this laughter? Was there something he was missing?

"Uh," Trowa began to feel weak, his muscles would hardly hold Saison in place, he had missed something, and that something was so obvious. "Poi...son?"

The laughing subsided, "No, Trowa, just a knock out drug."

Trowa's ears began ringing as he fought to stay conscious, let alone balanced. Despite all effort Trowa felt himself falter, then he fell, he didn't know when he hit the floor, because the darkness had swallowed him whole... How was he going to help the others? He couldn't let this man get away... So stupid, he hadn't noticed the needle at all...

---

Comment from sis: Just a few really tiny mistakes, and at one point Saison sounds to be asking a question, but he's crazy so the punctuation can go both ways, either ? or ! ... I'm a punct addict...

Keep it up!! This is turning into the best story you've written so far!! I love it and can't wait for the next one!! Ja na!!

Note: Is it just me or did I start turning this into suspense/angst-ish?? Need to get some romance back, huh? Let's all get some R&R, I mean read and review, you know we all love 'em. Happy V-day!


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Now that they're in, what's gonna happen to them

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

Note: Sorry this took longer than the others to get up... better than taking a week or more thought, ne? Look on the bright side, here is Beautiful Disaster... Wish I could give more point to these chapters, but alas, my mind refuses to work like that. I guess I just have to go with the flow and thank all of you who read this little fan contribution of mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: "...more damage than a soul should see..."

Heero walked down a dark corridor, being careful to check each door as he went, so far they were all empty rooms, and as far as he knew, none of them had any hidden passages. Finally, at the end of the hall, there was a locked door, and as expected he picked the lock. Heero turned the knob and pulled the door open, and carefully looked inside to see a narrow staircase leading down. Thinking how typical a scene this would be for some class B horror movie, Heero began walking down the old wooden steps, well aware of his surroundings, confidant that nothing could get through his senses. At half-way down the steps, Heero noticed a small flicker, reminiscent of a candle flame. Despite the eerie and bad movie type surroundings, he moved forward.

Zechs stepped into what seemed to be a dinning hall, running the length of the room was an old wooden table in desperate need of some varnish. At that table was one chair on the far end away from Zechs, the table itself was bare. He walked down beside the table, studying the walls as he went, there were no draperies, pictures, designs, and the color was a dark woody-brown. No cracks, splits or hidden seams except one small door ahead and the larger one behind, it was a waste of time searching like this, Quatre had to be found... If not, who knew what would happen? Too bad the villains never give up easily, then the world would be much happier and relaxed. Of course that behavior in he real world would be laughed at, and it just wasn't in human nature to give up like that.

Zechs sighed and hurried to the small door in front of him. He pushed the door open and let it slam against its' wall as he stepped forward into the room. The room was darkly lit, soft purple-ish red lanterns gave the room an oddly elegant and evil feel. Zechs felt his heart sink... regret? Was he regretting coming into this room. The door latched behind him, making him look over at his shoulder to see no one there. Zechs squinted into the dark lighting, letting his eyes adjust while glancing around the room. Aside from the four lanterns hanging in the corners, there was a single armchair in the center of the about average sized room. Zechs made his way forward and caught a glimpse of soft yellow hair.

"Quatre?" Zechs rushed around the chair to better see the small person, who sat in the chair with his eyes closed. His wore a long-sleeve turtleneck, slacks, and dress shoes, all black in color, which made it difficult to make out his form against the dark colored chair.

Quatre opened his eyes to gaze up at the taller blond, and smiled. This was not his normal soft, and kind smile. Quatre's eyes seemed to flash with amusement as his grin widened, and he reached out a hand to Zechs. Hesitating the taller blond gazed down analyzing the situation; he had found Quatre, but he was acting strangely. It could be an illusion, or it could be him, changed by the evil man that he had been kidnaped by.

Slowly Quatre raised his other hand, "Milli..." He pushed his hands further toward Zechs, now just inches from him.

"Quatre? How do you feel? Are you alright? What did that man want with you?" Zechs asked, stopping himself from stepping back or moving forward.

"What...he wanted? Dear Milli, he wanted my eyes, he wanted my soul, and now he will have you as well." Quatre gently smiled wickedly.

Zechs gave in and took a step back, and knew he had to get Quatre out of this place. He scooped Quatre up into his arms and hurried to the door, splintering it with a single swift, hard kick. Now to leave, he would contact the others once Quatre was safe.

He took a lax stride, and realized he was at yet another dead end. The braided boy sighed with sheer annoyance mixed with frustration. He was annoyed because of letting something like this happen, and frustrated because he couldn't fix it yet. Duo spun on his heels and backtracked to the previous hall he'd passed. With another sigh he clasped his hands behind his head and gazed lazily at the checkered ceiling, noticing for the first time that the lights were merely candles in holders high on the wall. Not that where the lighting came from was important, he'd just noticed. It was time for him to focus again, Duo thought lowering his hands to his sides, and walking as if he were on a mission... That's funny, he was on a mission, wasn't he? A mission to save Quatre.

"Duo." A hushed voice close behind him sounded, nearly making him jump out of his skin, he spun instantly to see what had startled him. Wufei peeked around a corner... wait, there was no corner there! Wufei had found a secret passage in the wall, apparently, and now summoned Duo to join him. "I think you want to see what's in here." The Chinese boy whispered seriously.

"What?" Duo walked forward and peeked into the narrow passage.

"Follow me, if you think you can fit in here, bubble-butt." Wufei made a dare, jokingly of course, and preceded down the pass.

"That was out of character... Did ya find something funny or what?" Duo asked amused at the comment, and followed his friend closely. "And ya can't say that so casually, boulder-arms."

"What?!" Wufei jerked his head around to glare at Duo playfully.

If Duo didn't know better, he'd think that his Chinese friend would have this sort of behavior in him, but he did know better, something was off.

"Did you find some drugs or something down here, man? 'Cause, to be honest, I don't do drugs."

Wufei glared over his shoulder again, "Just shut up and follow me, fool." Duo took the advice, though it was more of an order.

Duo and Wufei continued down the passage, it was getting darker, and Duo could barely see the boy in front of him, so he reached out and grabbed ahold of his shirt. Wufei jerked and peeked over his shoulder.

"Don't want to lose you in the dark." Duo claimed, and it was no lie. Wufei sighed and let it go, allowing the American to cling to his shirt like a baby elephant or something.

---

Comment from sis: Complain?? Oh, I'll do more than complain!! Dern ya ficcy writ'rs!! Tinkin' ya ken jus' leev uz hengin like dis!!! Grr... More BEAUTIFUL DISASTERS please!! I think I'm gonna run up my tab too much... best get my cash out so I can have some more of this addictively sweet and sour Beautiful Disaster!!

No probs, just a couple of almost-run-on sentences. So far so good!! Yeeee!! (ugh, you have earned a freakin' fan-girl shriek for this confoundin' story!

Note: Yay! Chapter ten! Thanks to you all who still put up with this... Wow, she can be so harsh(fake tears) well, best get on with running her out of money! ^.~ I like reviews, so please send them my way, and I will do my best to send more chapters your way!


	11. Chapter 11

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: A little more on Duo, Wufei, and Quatre's conditions.

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

Chapter 11: "...so hard not to blame him..."

Wufei guided the braided American into a dimly lit corridor lined with glass doors. Duo gasped at what he saw behind the slightly foggy glass.

"What in all things wrong are those!" The brunette whispered, trying not to disturb the creatures or whatever they were.

"My guess is Saison Prairie was conducting a few experiments." Wufei assumed.

"So he made some weird people-like things covered in _eyes_!" Duo let his voice slip, gathering the creatures attention. Duo cringed while he received a rather annoyed glare from his raven-haired friend.

All of the creatures moved to their doors and began pounding on them trying to escape.

"Wufei, let's get out of here." Duo grabbed his friends' sleeve, "I think they want _us_." Duo tugged at the clothing, trying to drag Wufei back to the door. The Chinese boy started laughing, then slowly turned his head to look at the American, who noticed the eerie yellow of his irises.

Duo quickly let go of the sleeve, his mind worked through the possibilities. "You...are not Wufei." Duo claimed, then turned and ran back to the dark passage. He had to find the others and tell them what was going on. As he ran the sound of glass breaking echoed through the air, and Duo silently cursed the whole situation.

Quatre took a deep breath as he fought against his restraints. When would enough be enough? He stopped fighting and gazed at the narrow stream of light coming from the doorway. _Milliardo, where are you?_ The small blonde thought before closing his eyes. He waited a few seconds, just listening to the silence. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He opened his eyes again, and vaguely made out a silhouette against the light. The person pushed the door open further and slipped inside.

"Quatre?" A familiar voice asked.

"Is...Is that you, Wufei?" Quatre asked, he felt a sting in his eyes, he hadn't really expected to be saved this time, and now here was Wufei, struggling with metal straps, trying to free him. The bind on his right arm loosened, looks like he wasn't trying, he was succeeding. Quatre let a smile cross his face, "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For coming after me, even though I told you not to."

"Hah, then you are thanking me for being a concerned friend." Wufei hid a grin, he felt proud of himself for saving Quatre, also, he felt glad that Quatre was found at all.

"The others?"

"They are searching the rest of this cursed place."

"Milliardo?" Quatre pulled his arms and legs free of the restraints, and lifted his head away from the table, propping himself up onto his elbows.

"He is also searching." Wufei offered his hand to Quatre, who gazed up at the ceiling. "Let us get out of here, everyone would want you safe before all else."

"No, I have to find Milliardo." Quatre said, snapping his eyes down to Wufei. The blonde threw his legs over the side of the table and tried to step away, but found himself wobbly and nearly toppled over onto the floor. Luckily Wufei was quicker and caught his friend, allowing the blonde to lean on him until further notice. Quatre smiled and accepted the help, he figured there wasn't much else to do anyway.

"We must leave, Quatre. You are in no position to be wandering around all over. Once you are safe, I will come back and tell the others."

"Then go to safety without me, I _must_ find Milliardo." Quatre said sternly. Wufei sighed, and nodded, though he knew something bad might happen, disobeying a stern Quatre would probably be worse. Quatre would never be this stern for no reason anyway...

"Let's go then."

---

Note: Heh, sorry this took so long... and sorry it's shorter than the others... But, my inspiration somehow got zapped away! Please R&R, and I will post again asap! ^.~ Ja ne!


	12. Intermission

Beautiful Disaster short

Humor (mostly Duo)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Bleach, Weiss Kruez or the characters, and I do not profit from this.

Summary: What happens when you mix Gundam Wing, Bleach, and Weiss Kruez? Something slightly ooc and ootw (a.k.a., out of their worlds). Oh, and don't forget the flies.

Note: Not really part of the story, just like a short intermission until I can get the next chapter up. Hope it's a little funny! ^.~

Thanks to: karina001 who always reviews (I really do enjoy them). And Lisa 1970 who reviewed on chapters 2&3(if you're still reading, I do intend to focus more on Quatre and Zechs together!)

Duo Maxwell set down his carton of cheesy fries on the picnic table, humming and hungry he picked one up and shoved it into his mouth. Nearly chocking on the fry because of his humming, he decided to stop making the noise and continue eating. He picked up the next fry, and a fly landed on it.

"Shoo fly." Duo said as he waved the fry exageratedly. He smiled at his accomplishment and shoved the food into his mouth. He picked up the third fry and the fly came back and landed on it, accompanied by another, slightly bigger fly.

"Shoo fly, stay away." Duo said, waving this fry around. He smiled, accomplished, and shoved the cheesy fry into his mouth. he picked up the fourth fry and the same two flies came back, accompanied with two more slightly bigger flies.

"Shoo fly, get outta my food!" Duo growled, waving his fry around wind-mill style. He smiled, accomplished, after having knocked the four flies away, he shoved the fry into his mouth and reached down to pick up a fourth, only to see eight flies swarming the carton.

"Shoo-shoo-HEY!" Duo yelled waving his hands at his food, trying to knock the stubborn flies away.

The next thing the American knew was two people (one German, the other Japanese) running toward him.

"What?" The two said once they arrived. The two glared at each other, growling: "He called ME!"

After those words, the two began to fight, one pulled out a Zanpaku-to shouting "Kazeshini!" the other pulled out a gun shouting something in German.

Duo wondered who the two were, then shrugged, "At least they scared the flies away." And finished his cheesy fries.

(bet'cha can't guess who the German and Japanese people are.

Well, let me give you some more clues if you can't.

What Japanese person in Weiss Kruez has a Zanpaku-to? None!

That leaves only one person to be from Weiss Kruez, the German, and what infamous German do we know from Weiss Kruez? Guess!

What person from Bleach has a Zanpaku-to named Kazeshini? (I'm sure all of his fans know this one)

The answers are:

Gundam Wing = Duo Maxwell

Weiss Kruez = Schuldig/Mastermind

Bleach = dun dun dun....... Shuhei Hisagi!)

comment fom sis: It is very funny, ain't no other explinations, it's funny.

Note: sorry this isn't a real chapter, just something that spawned from me not wanting to take away our precious Schu-Schu's (a.k.a. Schuldig) nic-name and use it for Shuhei (a.k.a. Shu-Shu).

I'd still like some reviews though, and I'll try not to make intermissions a habbit. R&R thanks!


	13. Chapter 12

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Who is that Quatre with Zechs? And what happened to Trowa, he's been gone a while hasn't he?

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

Chapter 12: "...hold me tight..."

Zechs glanced to his left, then to his right, unsure which direction to proceed down. He'd been searching for a way out, but had hardly gotten anywhere in the forty-five minutes since he had found the small blonde still wrapped up in his arms.

"Left, Milli, go to the big room at the end of the hall..." Quatre said, smiling with malice. Zecks sighed and turned right, earning him a displeased glaze from the smaller person. "I said 'left', Milli, don't you listen?"

Zechs stayed silent, and continued down the hall.

"Turn around, and go back the way I told you." Quatre said, giving a small unapproving smile. "Don't make me force you." Zechs looked at the small blonde teen, letting a sigh escape him.

"Quatre, I'm not sure what they did to you here, but once you are safe they will pay. I'll be the one to make sure of it. As for you, just rest here in my arms and let me find us a way out."

"Wrong, Milliardo, you will do as I say." Quatre flipped out of the larger mans' grasp and stood before him. "Now, turn around and walk straight the room I told you."

"Quatre? I... I see." Zechs lowered his head, he had to think of a way to save his poor Quatre, whatever that man did to him had seriously messed with his head. "Why don't you calm down?"

"Ha, I think you misunderstand, dear Milliardo, I do not give you the choice! Now do as I say, or I will destroy you." The smaller blonde gazed up at the taller one, the teal of his eyes had a slight glow to them. Zechs felt weak, he couldn't do anything to hurt his love, but if he didn't then that Saison Prairie would have his way. Zechs lifted his head in a proud fashion.

"I will get you out of here Quatre, and I will save you, but I must apologize to you for whatever harm may come from it." Zechs then moved quick to grab hold of the smaller blonde, who dodged out of the way and landed a swift kick to the stomach of the taller man, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You leave me with no choice, I will have to kill you." Quatre grined and moved forward to finish his target. "And, by the way, I am not your Quatre, the sweet and innocent child. I am much greater than he is... Milliardo, I am a yokai."

Trowa's green eyes fluttered open as he forced his body to move until he stood. He glanced around the bare, white room, only to find two in-ceiling lights and one window. Behind the glass there was another room, and a person he'd come to hate more than anyone.

"Good evening Trowa." Saison Prairie smirked as he looked back at the brunette boy.

"Mr. Prairie, you should not have kidnapped Quatre." Trowa took a relaxed stance and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are the biggest fool I've ever had the dishonor of meeting. Perhaps you would like to tell me your little story about why you are doing this, with no excuses." Saison gazed through the glass, thinking about the suggestion for a few moments.

"Are you that interested?" Saison asked, watching Trowa carefully as the boy nodded. "I was conducting a few experiments, and needed new test subjects. And your friend was the perfect lab rat." The man smiled, watching the glare grow on the ex-pilots' face.

Trowa waited in silence, thinking that the man should have something better to say, maybe some sad story of sorts. But the green-eyed boy quickly realized that he was waiting for nothing, and let his arms drop to his sides before springing up into the air and crashing through the window heel first.

"What did you do to him?" Trowa roared, landing gracefully among falling glass.

"I took his eyes and created a masterpiece! I am a genius that no one recognizes, I do great things that no one will approve of because of their so called morals! Society is nothing but a colony of ants that deserve to be disposed of!" Saison slowly slid a rather large scalpel off of a table he stood by. "Shall I give you a first hand demonstration of what happened to your friend?"

Trowa prepared himself for anything, he couldn't let himself get captured again, and the others! In this situation without any knowledge of what was happening outside of this room, he had to only rely on himself, and that was it.

---

Sis coments: Hurry and give me the next one!!! Will Trowa get BLINDED by the light--er Crazy scientist??! Will Mille be killed by the Quatre look-alike? Where's Heero? Is Duo being eaten? Will Quatre be safe with only Wufei to protect him from this Horror House???

Notes: Very nice morals karina001, very nice :D ...Not sure if this has anything to do with anything but I was thinking recently about how it would be really cool if those little frozen ice-cream cones and popsicle's had napkins that came with them. Though they would have to be sepeated some how so they would't get dirty! Yeah, wouldn't that be fun, little frozen napkins! Anyhow, guess this took a long time to get up, but I might be able to write more soon (sis gave me some plot ideas. And if anyone else reading this wants to help out, tell me what you think!) Read and Review please!


	14. Chapter 13

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: Quatre and Wufei find themselves being chased. And we are also doing a little checing in on Heero, too!

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

Note of appreciation: Thanks to karina001 for always reviewing, and everyone else who reads this bit.

Chapter 13: "...don't know what he's after..."

_I've thought about it many times over, but there never seems to be anything that makes sense. Oh, Milliardo, what do I do? What if I never see you again? I would most likely die without you, my precious Milliardo..._

"Come Quatre, this is the way that he went, I am sure of it."

The blonde teen looked eagerly past Wufei, who had directed him this far. Quatre nearly felt like a puppy following its master like this, wasn't there anything Quatre could do to help? What if his actions just got Wufei into trouble? And why, just why did his friends have to care so much?

Quatre shook the thoughts and doubts from his mind, and made himself more aware of his surroundings. In the distance of the stone hallway he noticed shriveled vines and other wall and ceiling plants cover the space.

"Heh, that's kind of creepy." Quatre mumbled, giving his best meek grin.

"Seeing as some of them are creeping vines, I would agree." Wufei said, trying to make the weight of the situation less intense.

The two carried on with all caution possible. They walked under the dried plants, and soon saw a wooden door at the end of the hall.

"Why are the plants not on the door, too?" Quatre questioned, though he already suspected the answer.

"It is probably used often." Wufei stated, barely glimpsing the blonde beside him nod.

A sudden sound was heard, and the door ahead burst open, the two already in the hall hardly had time to perceive the situation when a loud voice shouted out.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Even the dim lighting couldn't mask the long braid flailing behind the American teen, and whatever else was following close behind him. Quatre nearly yelped as Wufei grabbed his arm and spun them around to follow their friends' order.

"What in the world are those?" Quatre asked, doing his best not to look back at them.

"Run faster!" Duo yelled, already catching up with the two. "Hey! Quatre, good to see you alive!"

"Hopefully this isn't the last time!" Quatre shouted back to his friend.

"Oh, and you're the _real_ Wufei, right?" Duo asked, but no answer followed, and the brunette figured that it was okay for now anyway.

"Here!" Wufei opened a door covered in the brittle, dead greenery, and the three ran in, closing, locking and boarding the door behind them. The room was automatically lit by one torch near the door, making an eerie lighting throughout the space. Quatre leaned on the wall on the opposite side of the door from the torch, and sighed before glancing up to see Duo already inspecting the area, and Wufei dragging over other unlit torches from wherever he'd found them.

"I think it's okay in here for a little while." Duo said, "There's a lot of neat stuff on these shelves, too." The braided one snickered, before sneazing from the dust.

"We should look for a different way out. There's no way we're just going to be able to waltz right back out there." Wufei said, lighting the three torches in his hands, then handing them out so that they each had one. Quatre and Duo nodded, and the three began searching the walls and book shelves for any other secret openings or doors.

_How could something so horrible be so wonderful? Why was happiness so wonderful, but sadness so drawing? Tell me why so many human beings only wanted to fight, and to cause pain in the name of peace and hope? And why, just why did other humans fight over why it was right or wrong? I am lucky to not be human... But, if you could, tell me why I still desire to help them?_

_Despite it all, I felt a need to help them, to save them from themselves? This brown haired boy that I now watch over, and silently guide to the truth, this boy that also suffered and fought so much in his youth, I know he will save them, he will save them all. This boy by the name of Heero Yuy, I visited him before when he was a young child... No, it was more like he had seen me, and caught me with one word, he said to me "Angel?" and I stopped, for some reason that five year old human child had made me stop. I wanted to keep going, moving along in my worldly journey, I as a winged-spirit, did not have to care about these humans that only live for their own amusement. But, this child, and now this young man that I have watched over for years, he was different... He taught me that not all humans were despicable beings. He and I talked for such a long time that first night, and I told him stories of my kind, I told him that I was not an angel, I was a spirit-being, something completely different, and that someday I would die, just as humans die. I told him that angels could not die, and that there was so much he could learn about the world he lived in, that he should not bother himself with spirit-beings, as most wanted nothing to do with humans. He was sad for a while, but he asked me if I would stay and scare away all of the bad things for just one night as he slept, I simply nodded to him. That was all he needed at that moment to rest, he held onto my arm like it were a teddy bear until he fell asleep._

Heero heard a noise down one of the many side halls of the labyrinth he had found himself in. He stopped and listened, the sound was made only one more time, and the Japanese boy peeked around the corner. Nothing was there. Curious, along with the idea he had no better option, he walked down that path.

_As long as I can, I will help that child that had seen me so long ago, even if he doesn't remember me. I will save his life, and make him hang onto all of this world. I just know that he will help others to realize all of the pain that war has brought_ _to this world, and I know that he will guide others, and be happy for the children playing without care. I understand him somehow, after watching him this many years, I have watched him grow, almost like we were family... But for winged-spirits and humans to be family was just laughable, wasn't it?_

---

Comment from sis: AAAARRG!!! The **CLIFFHANGER** _again_!!! Ahh.... It is such sweet agony to wait for those wonderful words to FINALLY grace my inbox!! I'm actually quite speechless! You took a simple Quatre-gets-angelnapped story and turned it into the most thrilling suspense story I've ever read... In other words: I never can finish those BOOOOORING novels at the library, but I can't wait to read your new chapters!! Keep 'em commin' kichi-imoto!

Note: This chapter was based in the thoughts of an original character I just made special for this story. I hope to incorporate him more (yes, it is a he ^.^) and I hope I don't offend anyone with his presence. As the story states, he is not an "angel" he is a "winged-spirit-being" an original design of mine (hopefully, at leased I haven't heard of anyone else with a character like this one . sorry if you have). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for it taking so long to post ^.^;; please R&R if you can, 'cuz I enjoy them very much!


	15. Chapter 14

Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Kelly Clarkson or her song, and I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (because I don't want to underrate something)

Summary: The end finally comes, but is it really like it seems?

Warning: shonen ai, 4/6, mention of 2/3, 1/5. Basically I write nothing past kisses. This fanfiction really has nothing to do with the original story line.

Chapter 14: "...through the tears and the laughter"

It was an odd feeling, almost as if he were someone else for a moment. Quatre opened his eyes and glanced around the dark room, noticing Duo and Wufei shifting through random items on a table near the blocked door. As he watched the two of them he wondered if he had fallen asleep and had a dream about following Heero, and was trying to lead him out of this maze of a house. Quatre let out a jagged sigh, getting the attention of his two friends. Duo gave him a big smile.

"You awake now? You've been out for a little while now." The braided American asked as he made his way over and plopped down beside Quatre on the cold stone floor. He leaned forward on one of his knees, and looked closely into the blond's eyes. "You're worried about Zechs, right?"

It was Quatre's turn to smile before returning the question, "What about Trowa? Or even Heero?"

"Hate to be the selfish one here, but, what about us?" Wufei asked, leaning back against the table and folding his arms across his chest. "I'm sure they are all fine, anyway. And they are all most likely worried about us... But, we should be thinking about all of those beasts-no, those monsters, out there." He nodded toward the door.

"I guess. It'd be no good if everyone else got outta this place, only for the three of us to be eaten by butt-ugly fiends!" Duo agreed, leaning back against the wall. "Yeah, so, what's the battle plan?"

"There is no other exit besides that one door, and all of the walls have some sort of stone or metal behind them." Wufei paused a moment to gather his thoughts, " We will have to arm ourselves and fight our way out of this."

Quatre nodded, there really was no other way, and who knew what trouble Milliardo had to fight his way out of by now.

"And, Wuffles," Duo started, "Where are these weapons with which to arm ourselves?"

"Find something." Wufei said as he glared at the brunette, before looking elsewhere in the dim lighting. "Anything metal should work."

"Maybe they don't like fire." Quatre presumed, "With all of those eyes, and little for us to work with, we should at least try it."

"All right, let's get to work!" Duo chirped, before jumping up to fish around the room some more, Quatre close behind.

It didn't take long to put their weapons together.. They were lucky enough to be in a room with plenty of wood things, and they managed to find a couple of three foot long steel bars. Now that they were armed they took a couple of moments to themselves before preparing for the fight, and taking down the makeshift barricade in front of the only door..

It was eerily quiet, with a couple scratching sounds now and again. Duo stepped closest to the door, and grasped the knob, glancing back at the other two for their approval. After Wufei and Quatre both nodded, Duo quickly swung the door open. Without missing a beat Wufei jabbed one of the poles with a blazing tip out the gap. The assault created quite a stir with the monsters, causing them all to attack once again. The ex-pilots fought their best, but still couldn't escape the room, and the monsters had managed to push their way in.

Quatre had resorted to only defending himself, and could no longer see Wufei or Duo. Regret lingered right outside of the blondes' mind, but their decision as a team was final, so there was nothing to regret. A sharp pain in his arm hindered his reaction time, and he saw was a large, clawed hand coming strait for his face... He knew there was nothing he could do, so he just closed his eyes with the thought of Milliardo to follow him into the darkness.

"He's been unconscious for so long."

"It'll be alright, he just needs to rest."

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"I'm sure he will."

'_Who was that? Was it Milliardo? Did we manage to make it out alive? I thought I was going to die, did Wufei and Duo manage to save me?_' Quatre tried to move his arm, it refused at first, but after a moment it slowly did as he wanted. He reached out, searching for Milliardo's hand.

"Quatre!" Two hands clasped his one, and he knew this time that it was Milliardo's voice.

"I will go get the doctor." A woman's voice said, the same voice that had been talking to Milliardo.

He was tired of it. Quatre was completely sick and tired of all his darkness. He wanted to open his eyes, to soak in the light, and to take in the sight of Milliardo. He tried, and his efforts were rewarded, his eyes barely opened and the light flooded his vision. After a moment things started to fall into place, images began to form, and the one thing he wanted to see more than anything else was right there in front of him. He was smiling, with tears brimming the corners of his eyes. Quatre smiled back at Milliardo.

"Wh... What happened?" Quatre asked hoarsely with effort.

"You've been in a coma for the last two months. When we were on our way to China our airplane crashed, and you were hit in the head pretty hard." Milliardo explained, doing his best to keep his smile.

"Crash? Are you alright?" Quatre asked, his worry seeping into his words.

"Broken arm and a few cuts, I'm just fine now that you are awake." Milliardo answered, chuckling a bit. "Though you should worry about your own health more than mine right now."

Quatre smiled and chuckled back. He had been dreaming, no wonder everything seemed so out of place. Monsters, crazy people obsessed with eyes, and labyrinth houses! Quatre felt relieved, he could now relax and forget about it. He glanced around the room, noticing several 'get well soon' baskets with flowers, and four people sleeping in chairs. It was good now, and everyone might accept Milliardo Peacecraft as his beloved. Despite it all, there was a slight oddness to all of this, almost as if this were the dream. Quatre looked back at Milliardo and smiled, before flinching at a slight sting in his arm.

THE END

---

Note: Well, this is the long awaited end, tell me what you think, R&R.


End file.
